rpgmakervxfandomcom-20200215-history
RPGMakerVX:Community Portal
Welcome to the wiki! The Community Portal is where this wiki community comes together to organize and discuss projects for the wiki. To see the most recent discussions, click the Discussion tab above. You can find out more general information about the wiki on the About page. 'The RMVX Community' The RMVX Community, better know as RMVX.Net or VXNet (http://rpgmakervx.net) began in October 15th, 2007 by Llaandr and Durandal, these two being the first Administrators of the site. After a while, other Staff members were hired such as Typhon, Jaceryl, Kav and Pyro these last two serving as head admins for a long period of time. The RMVX Community remained underestimated for a long time until its registration rate and overall posts per day grew enough to have the forum be considered among the biggest English RPG Maker Sites. In the Beggining "...In the beggining there was Llaandr, and Llaandr said "let there be forum" and he saw it was good..." This fragment of the long lost Ancient RMVX papyrus describes the beggining of the board, which in its first week had a total of 5 registrations, 3 of them being the administrators' accounts. By the end of the month the board already had around 21 members. New to wikis? * If you are new to wikis, you may want to read the tutorial on the Central Wikia. * There is some advice on getting this wiki started at ' '. * A list of most help pages can be found in Category:Help. How to help out * If you want to help but you're not sure where to start, try improving the various stub articles by adding content. * Another helpful activity would be to check the list of ' ' for frequently linked-to articles that don't exist yet. * To follow the changes to this wiki, and to look out for new users and edits use ' '. * You can find a list of useful templates on Category:Templates, some of which are documented on Project:Templates. * If you need help editing, you could start with ' ' or the tutorial on the Central Wikia. Want to discuss stuff? * If you want to discuss anything specific to an article, you can use ' ' for that article. * For more general discussions you can use the Discussion tab of this page, or a Forum if the forums have been set up. Things to do ; Useful activities * Help expand some article stubs. * ' ' and mark pages that need expanding as article stubs. * Create links to some ' '. * Upload and add some images! Visit ' '. Add them to a category too, like [[:Category:Images]]. * Write a new article that's on the ' '! * Consider splitting up very ' '. * Create some links on ' '. * Add more... ; Other useful special pages * * * * * * * * *'Check out the full list of special pages at .' Some other interesting pages * Want to find out what you've done so far? Visit . * Find out more about the wiki on ' ' and ' '! Community Portal Category:Community